mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Ironmugen
Ironmugen (also known as David Demianoff or CCIRocky) is a M.U.G.E.N creator. He used to build M.U.G.E.N characters and stages until he got tired and quit in 2007. In 2010, he had decided to return to M.U.G.E.N with his new project, Art of Fury. Although his old website is still up, most of his characters and stages have a 404 error, making it impossible to download them. So far a few players have found and reuploaded his files on MediaFire so that other players can use them. His second old site, known as Delta Park, is still up and all of the downloads work. Creations 'Characters' Latest available characters *Andy Bogard '95 *Geese Howard (Young version from KOF Neowave) *Hinako Shinjou *Iori Yagami '95 *Jhun Hoon *Jin Chonshu (Neo Geo Battle Coliseum) *Joe Higashi '95 *Kasumi Todoh *Kim Kaph Hwan *Kim Kaph Hwan (Fatal Fury Special) *Kim Kaph Hwan '95 *King *Kula Diamond *Kusanagi *Kyo Kusanagi (KOF 2003) *Kyo Kusanagi '95 *Li Xiangfei *Mai Shiranui '95 *Mature *ikuru Asahina (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) *Mirai Trunks (Dragon Ball Z Shin Butoden) *Mr. Big *Mr. Karate II (Edited Ryo Sakazaki with FF:WA appearance) *Omega Rugal '95 *Piccolo Daimao junior (Dragon Ball Arcade) *Prince Vegeta (Dragon Ball Arcade) *Regalo para ti (Boss joke character, edited from Omega Rugal KOF '95) *Robert Garcia '95 *Rugal Bernstein '94 *Ryo Sakazaki '95 *Ryuji Yamazaki *Ryuji Yamazaki (Collaboration with OrochiKOF97) *Saisyu Kusanagi *Saisyu Kusanagi '95 *Sakura Kinomoto (Card Captor Sakura) *Shermie *Shingo Yabuki *Son Goku (Dragon Ball Arcade) *Takuma Sakazaki '95 *Terry Bogard (v.2) (Real Bout Special) *Terry Bogard '94 *Terry Bogard '95 *Wolfgang Krauser (KOF '96) *Wolfgang Krauser (v.2) (Real Bout Special) *Yuri Sakazaki (Capcom vs SNK) *Yuri Sakazaki '95 *Yuri Sakazaki '96 Older unavailable characters *Andy Bogard *Angel *Clara Hananokouji (Power Instinct Matrimelee) *Crazy Joe *Crazy Joe (v.2) *Dan Yamazaki (Edited character) *Eddy Stanley (Edited character) *Flynn Taggart *Geese Howard *Geese Howard (v.2) (Real Bout special) *Gen Yamazaki (Edited character) *Gen Yamazaki (v.2) (Edited character) *Hikaru Joumon (Power Instinct Matrimelee) *Hokuto Bonus Stage *Jin Chonshu (Fatal Fury 3) *Kenshiro *Kyo Kusanagi *Laurent Demianoff (Edited character) *Orochi Iori *Robert Garcia *Ryuji Yamazaki (Real Bout Special) *Sonia (Rage of the Dragons) *Terry Bogard *Terry Bogard (Capcom vs SNK) *Terry Bogard (Real Bout Special) *Vampire Kusanagi (Original character designed by V-Kyo) *Wolfgang Krauser (Real Bout Special) Full game only characters *Eiji Kisaragi *Mr. Karate (Takuma Sakazaki from SVC Chaos) *Jin Chonrei *Billy Kane *Ryo Sakazaki *Robert Garcia *Andy Bogard (Collaboration with Dark Saviour/Scal) *Lee Pai Long *Tung Fu Rue *John Crawley (Edited character from Art of Fighting 2) *Nightmare Geese *Miss Karate *Wild Wolf (KOF 2003 Terry Bogard) Canceled characters or lost files *Akari Ichijo *Athena Asamiya *Blue Mary (Edited, Fatal Fury 3 appearance) *Kim Hwoa Rang (KOF Kim with Tekken gameplay) *Kim Kaph Hwan hi-res (Edited from KOF '95) *Kisarah Westfield (Aggressors of Dark Kombat) *Mai Shiranui (Real Bout) *Rimururu *Vegeta (Butoden version) 'Stages' *Castle (Altered Beast) *Cemetery (Altered Beast) *Delta Park (Edited from Fatal Fury 3 and Real Bout 2) *Delta Park (Fatal Fury 3) *Duke Burger (Duke Nukem 3D) *Dungeon (Hokuto no Ken - Sega Genesis) *Heliport (Edited from Art of Fighting 2 and KOF '99) *Hong Kong (Real Bout 2) *Howard Arena (Fatal Fury 3) *Kim's Dojo (Real Bout 2) *Kim's Dojo (Real Bout Special) *La plaza de los Toros (Fatal Fury 2) *La plaza de las Llamas (Edited from Fatal Fury 2) *Llama station (Edited from Fatal Fury 3) *Llama to Boku (Edited from Art of Fighting 2) *Majinjo (Dragon Ball Z Arcade) *Seoul ni ikou! (Fatal Fury 2) *Sound Beach (Fatal Fury 3) *Sound Beach (Real Bout) *Sound Beach -Night- (Real Bout Special) *South Town Bridge (Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition) *South Town Bridge (Real Bout) *Train (Garou: Mark of the Wolves) *West Subway (Real Bout) *West Subway -Night- (Real Bout) 'Add-ons' *Hajime no Ippo screenpack 'Full game projects' *The Great Team - canceled *The King of Fighters '95 remake - canceled *Art of Fury - Released - Completed *Art of Fury 2: Ultimate Garou - In progress See also *Characters made by Ironmugen Category:Creators